Battle of Pozharnov
: "We buy him some time, we can stop that box from destroying all life on Earth. We hope." : ― Batman The Battle of Pozharnov was a major battle between the Justice League and Steppenwolf in Pozharnov, Russia. Returning to Earth with his army of Parademons to reclaim the Mother Boxes and conquer the planet for Darkseid, Steppenwolf planned to use the boxes to bring about the Unity. The League's actions, however, resulted in the threat being neutralised and the Second Invasion of Earth being brought an end. Background First Invasion of Earth Battle for Earth Thousands of years before the Battle of Metropolis, Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips and ruler of the New Gods, commanded his herald, Steppenwolf, to conquer Earth. Steppenwolf, known for having never lost a battle before during his time conquering other worlds, brought with him a massive army of Parademons and the Unity, the apocalyptic power that can transform worlds to the landscape of Apokolips itself, through the use of three Mother Boxes. Steppenwolf wanted Earth's forces to bend to him before destroying and remaking Earth. Steppenwolf arrived in magnificent fashion, bringing with him untold numbers of Parademons, Apokoliptan ships, and the Mother Boxes, through which he will recreate Earth to the face of Apokolips. The tribes of Men rallied together to fight the Parademons and Steppenwolf, however, the New God carved through swathes of humans with incredible ease, and those who died was resurrected as Parademons, increasing their numbers through every human death. The humans were clearly outnumbered and outmatched, but held to hope that others would join them. With Earth threatened by Steppenwolf and the power he brought through the Mother Boxes and his Parademons, all of Earth's forces formed an alliance to defeat Steppenwolf and his armies. Amazons, who were created by Zeus to protect humanity, sprung to action immediately, led by Hippolyta and Antiope to assist the tribes of Men already fighting. Atlanteans, led by their king, later joined the fight, bringing their fighting prowess together with the Amazons to bring the war to equal footing. Help also arrived from other worlds through the Green Lantern Corps, who sent one of its members to assist Earth's defenders, and from the Olympians themselves, with Zeus personally leading the fight against Steppenwolf, and his fellow Olympians Ares and Artemis joining him. Steppenwolf's Defeat With all the forces of Earth united and help from the Green Lantern Corps, the alliance of Earth fought against Steppenwolf and his Parademon armies in one massive battle to defeat Steppenwolf and force him to retreat. The Amazons, Atlanteans, and Humans charged together against the Parademons, with Amazon general Antiope leading a charge against the Parademons and killing several. Yalan Gur then joined the fray personally, using his powers to clear the skies of Parademons. The Olympians also joined in the fight, with Artemis using her powers as the Goddess of The Hunt and Ares using his skills as the God of War. Steppenwolf, however, was more than powerful against any opposition and killed Gur. Distracted by the Ring of Power that returned to the Corps, Zeus used his Olympian powers to distract Steppenwolf and combined with Ares to injure Steppenwolf. Whilst this was happening, the combined alliance of Earth's defenders overwhelmed the Parademon army enough that they were forced to retreat, with Artemis shooting down at least one Apokoliptan dropship. Forced to retreat for the first ever time, Steppenwolf tried to came back to the fight but was held back by his advisers, and swore that the alliance would crumble, then he would return. Zeus then used his might as King of the Olympians to separate the Unity to render the Mother Boxes dormant. This supposedly, drove Steppenwolf to madness, as well as the humiliation of his first ever defeat. With that, the alliance of Earth was victorious. Aftermath With Steppenwolf and his armies held back, the alliance honoured their dead and found the three Mother Boxes left behind by Steppenwolf. Deeming them too dangerous together, the Mother Boxes were then separated: one was given to the Atlanteans, one to the Amazons and one to the humans. The Mother Boxes given to the Atlanteans and Amazons were sealed and guarded in vaults that was specifically built for holding those Mother Boxes. The box that was given to the humans were then buried by the leaders of the human tribes, who swore to never use it against one another. The harmony made from the invasion soon past and crumbled: Ares declared war on the other Olympian Gods, killing them all, and nearly killing Zeus, but was then himself injured gravely. Zeus then created Themyscira as a sanctuary for the Amazons and entrusted the Godkiller to the Amazons, predicting that Ares would return, but forbidding the Amazons from leaving Themyscira. The Atlanteans were forced undersea when their kingdom of Atlantis was struck by disaster. Mankind soon forgot about the events, leaving them squabbling against themselves. Death of Superman 30,000 years after the invasion, the Kryptonian hero known as Superman sacrificed himself in his fight against Doomsday. Superman is honourably buried in Heroes Park in Metropolis, in a grandiose military ceremony, with Superman's black coffin being wrapped in the United States flag. Afterwards, Calvin Swanwick is presented the folded American flag. So many devastated people attend the citywide funeral, that all of the usually crowded and busy streets of Metropolis are empty. Numerous visibly saddened, remorseful and repentant people of Metropolis come with candles to Superman's resting place, to pay their respects to Earth's greatest hero, who had selflessly died saving the world from its greatest threat, a hero that so many of them had failed to properly accept during his life. Hence, while Superman's monument is still broken (in the aftermath of the great battle with Doomsday), his tomb (also decorated with the Kryptonian glyph) reads: "If you seek his monument, look around you", emphasising how Superman's heroic sacrifice guaranteed that the entire world and humanity are still around. Steppenwolf's Campaign Return to Earth Meanwhile, it is believed that he learned of Superman and his death when Lex Luthor contacted him. Sensing humanity's fear, Steppenwolf and his Parademons return to Earth to resume their hunt for the Mother Boxes through kidnapping several employees of S.T.A.R. Labs, which is in possession of one of the boxes. Hunting the Mother Boxes Arriving first in Themyscira to collect a Mother Box within a Amazonian temple. He attempts to grab the Mother Box, but is quickly intercepted by the Amazons led by Hippolyta who uses a lasso to swipe the Mother Box and escape the temple. When Hippolyta escapes the temple the Amazons close the temple and try to trap Steppenwolf and the Parademons, but he escapes and chases down the Amazonian Queen, but before he can grab the Mother Box, she hands it to an Amazon Warrior. However, as they try to escape, Steppenwolf catches up with them and finally retrieves the Mother Box, and before he teleports away, tells the Queen that she and everyone will love him when the Unity is complete. Steppenwolf then goes to Atlantis where he attacks Mera and Atlantan Soldiers. Mera tries to stop him by using a water tornado to hold him but Steppenwolf is able to escape, where he is challenged by Arthur Curry. Steppenwolf throws his Axe at Arthur, but he dodges it and attacks Steppenwolf by kneeing him, but the New God get's the upper hand by blocking one of Arthur punches and throws him into a wall. Steppenwolf charges at Arthur and hits him through the wall which the Mother Box floats down and Steppenwolf grabs it and flees with his prize. Elsewhere, during their investigation into the kidnappings of the S.T.A.R. Labs scientists, the Flash, Batman, and Wonder Woman meet with Commissioner James Gordon in Gotham, where they are soon joined by Victor who has decided to join the team in order to rescue his father Silas Stone who was one of the many scientist recently kidnapped by the Parademons. Tracking them down to Gotham Harbour the group arrives just in time to save the remaining scientist including Silas Stone. As the group battles Steppenwolf he causes a flood in the tunnel of Gotham Harbour. However before they can be drowned Arthur comes to their aid and manages to hold the flood long enough to allow the others to get to higher ground. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box, which he had hidden, for the group to analyse. The Justice League return to the Batcave following their near fatal first encounter with Steppenwolf, and Cyborg retrieves the last Mother Box from S.T.A.R. Labs for the group to analyse. Batman decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are hesitant about the idea and argue against it. Bruce leaves the hangar in order to prepare to leave and carry out his plan. Alfred Pennyworth is also hesitant, inquiring why he was pushing Diana. Bruce confirms that she was right about the risk around bringing Superman back, but he has already formed a secret contingency plan to counter it. Alfred tries to convince Bruce that the team he formed would be strong enough to fight Steppenwolf, but Bruce reminds him that Clark could bring the team better than he ever could and was more human than he is, stating that the team needed him. Making one last argument, Alfred asks Bruce what Clark needs, telling him that he's probably at peace, but Bruce ignores him. Resurrecting Superman That night, Bruce travels with Barry Allen and Victor Stone to the Smallville Cemetery where the two proceed to dig up Clark's grave. Clark Kent’s body is exhumed by Barry Allen and Victor Stone, and is then taken to the Scout Ship in Metropolis where the League places it in the incubation waters of the Genesis Chamber, along with the Mother Box. Cyborg and Flash manage to activate the Mother Box, which in turn successfully resurrects Superman, who flies out of the ship and lands in Heroes Park. After Superman was resurrected, the League follow him to Heroes Park outside of the Scout Ship, happy that he's back. However, he is with only a few memories and attacks the team when Cyborg's armour deems him a threat, which in turn created a sonic cannon that accidentally fired a missile at him. Superman then began to battle the Justice League at Heroes Park, but is interrupted by Batman. Recognising his old foe, Superman advances on Batman and almost kills him before Alfred Pennyworth arrives with Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to his family home in Smallville, where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the final Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Back at the Batcave, the team work out their next move without the assistance of Superman following his retreat with Lois Lane. Discovering that Steppenwolf plans on combining the Mother Boxes in an abandoned nuclear power plant near a village located in Russia, the five heroes go to stop him. Battle of Pozharnov To be added Aftermath Following Steppenwolf's defeat, the Justice League watch in awe as life now returned to the decrepit landscape upon the retreat of alien threat. Villagers returned to witness their saved home as the sun shone on the Earth's saviours. After the battle, Clark sees the work that Diana and Bruce had done with the team and gives thanks to them both for not losing hope in people, Clark gives thanks to Bruce as the latter reacquires the Kent Farm for Martha. The two having now started a very close friendship, and as Clark returns as Superman, he is offered the role of leadership by Batman to lead the new mighty team of Earths protectors while Batman is now second-in-command of the group. Days later Wayne decides to rebuild Wayne Manor as a base of operations for the team as he and Diana agree that more heroes could join.Category:Events